Secrets of New York
by piratechu
Summary: story discontinued. see author note.
1. Introduction

**an**: I don't own any thing with PoTC, though I wish I did... and I do wish I owned Orlando Bloom. D

**Summary**: "New York City. Center of the universe. Times are shitty, but I'm pretty sure they can't get any worse." In the midst of the bustling New York City, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann meet and their relationship form.

meh. basically: modern day Will/Liz. Jack will be in here... later on. Y'know, all those characters. hahaha. I might throw in some OC later on. Willabeth fan's should enjoy this.

uhhh. that's pretty much it. ENJOY. D  
_

* * *

New York City. Center of the universe. Times are shitty but I'm pretty sure they can't get any worse._

New York, New York. A bustling city full of random faces that rarely have a name to each person. Walking through this hell of a city, you try your hardest to make a name for yourself or die as an unknown person. One thing New York is most known for: the arts.

Walking down Amsterdam Avenue, you'll spot a major art school of New York: LaGuardia Arts High School. If you make it through there, then you can go to Juilliard College. Make it there then you do have major skills at whatever you're learning. No matter what the subject of art is, visual or performance, you can get far.

If you are one of the few to actually get accepted, do not take advantage of it. There's so much you can do with your life in the arts department. Many try their hardest to get into a Juilliard. Being shot down, it hurts coming from such a prestige school. Many of those from LaGuardia dream of going to Juilliard but those few who actually make it, they make their full futures through there.

In LaGuardia, you can make yourself a path of a future depending on what subject you are in. Many world known actors had come from LaGuardia: Jennifer Aniston, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Marlon Wayans, Omar Epps, Adrian Grenier, Jackee Harry, Al Pacino, Wesley Snipes, and Jessica Walter. Those are just a few from the many actors from LaGuardia. There's many others from LaGuardia including composers, conductors, instrumentalist, jazz musicians, dancers and choreographers, media, directors and writers, producers, singers and song writers, architects, artists and illustrators, designers, and photographers. From Juilliard, at the same time, there are many known alumni: Yo-Yo Ma, Robin Williams, Adam Rapp, Barry Manilow, Bradley Whitford, Christopher Reeve, David Ogden Stiers, Eriq La Salle, James Marsters, Jamie Foxx, Kelsey Grammer, Kevin Conroy, Patrick Stump, and William Hurt.

Just between these two schools, there's many things you can live your life towards.

Outside of these respectable schools is average New York City. Live your life as much as you could and if you're not in these schools… you pray to make a name for yourself. New York isn't as special as television makes it seem: it's just another town.

Sure, you might have chances to come face-to-face with a major celebrity on a shopping spree, but other than that… you're just another face. Of course, that's not always true. Your face might be special to someone else. The sight of it can make them smile and long for them to want you to come and talk to them. That can happen anywhere. Not just New York City in the busy streets. 


	2. Chapter I

**an**: I don't own anything with Pirates... though I totally wish I did. Especially one Orlando Bloom. 3

anyway. this chapter starts off Norrington/Elizabeth... but it changes by the end. D it's a dream at the beginning. ENJOY. R&R.  
_

* * *

_

_They had been best of friends since the accidental crash in the hall way as freshman. Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington were inseparable as friends and when they began dating, they were even more inseparable. Of course, that was their freshman and sophomore year. James, more commonly known just as Norrington, fell in love with Elizabeth as they collided in LaGuardia as little freshman. She was beautiful to his eyes: that honey brown hair that waved perfectly, those deep hazel eyes which held many unknown tales, and her overall stance. He had no clue if it was possible to love a woman as much as he loved her. He always had those emotions secretly, never once spilling it to anyone. Norrington figured it was best just for the two to be friends, until he began to notice she dated a little. He grew jealous of every male she hugged._

_Finally, at the end of freshman year, he asked Elizabeth out._

"_Miss Swann," his voice was quiet and shy, much like his personality at times. "I… I have a question for you…" It wasn't often James called Elizabeth by her formal name, but he did it at serious moments. _

_Elizabeth was sitting next to the male; he was her best friend through all the rough times. That freshman year, she lost her father by death and she had never a mother. She was taken in by a friend of the family and was the quiet child under the eyes of Mr. Gibb's. With a questioned look over her face, Elizabeth asked simply "Yes, James?" with a bright smile. _

_He adored that smile. It was so cheerful whenever he saw her and it made his heart melt. God, he was a lovesick teenager. He vowed to his growing up buddies to never become that, and it took a turn when he met Elizabeth Swann. "Miss Swann, I've been wondering…" His voice was shaken by the nerves. "If you would like to… uh… go out…?" He finally spoke as a blush covered his cheeks. _

_Elizabeth couldn't help but to giggle at his nervousness. He was adorable as a shy boy. "Of course, James. Just pick me up at… hm..." She paused a moment for a thought. "How about… seven?" Who knew if Elizabeth was doing this just to make Norrington not feel bad or if she really did like him. It truly turned out, later on, that she did like him. _

_They were never separated from that first date. Norrington's limited popularity rose as he held onto the girl he adored and many others were jealous. "Damn that, Norrington! He got himself a good one." Those words would always echo the halls of LaGuardia. It didn't affect them at all, both were happy in their place together. _

_Of course, that was until their one year soon approached. Elizabeth was excited that she had been dating her boyfriend and best friend for a full year, and was more excited knowing that nothing had gone wrong. _

_That was, until the day before it was a year. She was going out for a night run, something she did often. With her music playing loud into her ears, she jogged around the neighborhood a few times before deciding to take a detour and surprising her boyfriend. At LaGuardia, she was the dancer and James was the actor. That was one reason the two got along so well. The day of their one year anniversary was also the same day of a major production for Norrington. Elizabeth wanted to surprise him and that was exactly what she was going. _

_Giggling like a little girl, she caught her breath on his door step and knocked a few times. Through the wooden door, she heard a few grunts and then saw the door swing open. Behind the door, her boyfriend stood with his clothes askew and his hair messy. "Uh… did I wake you?" She questioned as many emotions hit her at once. James cleared his throat at a voice echoed through the house behind him. "Oh, no. I was practicing…" He half lied. Elizabeth glanced behind James as she noticed another female in the house, approximately a year older than them, with her clothes messy and her hair thrown into a complete mess of a ponytail. _

_Those emotions Elizabeth was feeling, they were all correct. "James Norrington!" She gasped as she backed away from the doorstep. He wasn't the same person she thought he was. "How… how dare you!" Norrington made no attempt to apologize as he watched her back away from the door. The female behind him wrapped her arms around his neck and watched Elizabeth. She couldn't believe it. The man she thought she loved had cheated on her with another female! So confused in emotions, Elizabeth began to run as fast as she could. It was all so hard on her. She lost her only family member a year ago and now her boyfriend had cheated on her. The only thing she could do was run as fast as she could _

Elizabeth woke up roughly from her dream, cursing under her breath. That male had wrecked her emotions and she never wanted to see him anymore. It was the middle of the summer, and she hadn't seen him since that day a year ago. She shook her head, her honey hair falling onto her shoulders as she twisted to the side of the bed, standing slowly. "Damn that Norrington…" she whispered, praying never to see him again. She was glad his parents decided to move to Port Royal, Jamaica. Let him deceive some other innocent girl and cheat on her. She frowned as she grabbed a robe from her small closet and opened the door of her room. The cold New York air engulfed her but a smile crossed her lips. Two rooms over, she could hear her adopted father snoring loudly and she suppressed a giggle with her hand. She had lived with him over two years now and she had grown to rely on the man for much support. Many found it hard to believe that he threatened James for doing that to an innocent girl. Smiling, she walked passed his room and glanced at the unconscious man before heading into the kitchen area.

Joshamee Gibbs and Elizabeth Swann lived in a small apartment not too far from LaGuardia so the girl was capable of finishing up her high school career there. Her seventeen year old hazel eyes flashed across the cupboards before heading to the small refrigerator. The two were not the richest 'family' in New York City nor were they the poorest. Her father left her with much of the family's riches but she kept more than half in the bank in order for her college career. Sighing and glancing at the digital clock, she frowned at the time: 5:30. Folding her arms across her chest and grabbing a small bottle of water, she headed back into her room. She was sure Mr. Gibbs wouldn't mind letting her go on an early morning run.

Back in her room, she changed into a pair of running pants and slipped on a white tank top. She slid on the white running shoes then walked back into the main area of the house. She quickly scribbled a note letting her 'father' know where she was going and letting him know she would be home within the next hour or so. Of course, knowing Joshamee, she would return long before he's awake. She giggled quietly as she heard the snore once more then slipped outside the door.

Once outside of the apartments, her arms folded across her chest as the cold took over her. Elizabeth allowed her eyes to adjust before she began at a steady walk. She walked slowly from the small neighborhood and once she reached outside of LaGuardia, she picked to a light jog. Her eyes shut as she ran easily to escape her thoughts. She was a junior at LaGuardia and she wasn't looking that forward to becoming a senior. Ever since Norrington had cheated on her, her dream of become a dancer grew smaller and smaller as she longed to get away from the school that brought back the memories each time she walked down the hall. Her junior year was hell as the seniors who knew them as a couple stared pointlessly as she walked alone. She wanted to ask Mr. Gibbs about transferring her to a normal high school, but she doubted he would let her give up on her dream that easily. The man knew her very well; he watched her grow up from a little innocent baby to the young woman she was now. Biting at her lip, she stopped as she slowly approached the working and shop area.

Her breath shook uneasily as she thought of LaGuardia and the many memories from that school. That was where she met James, where he asked her out at, where they hugged at, where they held hands at, and where they broke up. She could feel the tears bring up into her eyes but she shook her head to refuse the tears from falling. She was a strong girl and cried for very few things. A stupid boy was not one thing she was going to let her break into tears. Elizabeth sat down on the bench and rolled her shoulders back slightly, attempting to give up the memories.

"Er… excuse me, miss?" a random voice came up to her side as she hid her face from crying. She glanced up slightly, taking notice to a male about her age standing before her. She wiped her face quickly, ridding of any escaped tears. "How may I help you?" she swallowed before she asked. She had no clue who this man was, but when she realized he was about her age, she felt relaxed a little.

"I saw you running… and something told me you were hurt, are you… okay?" He questioned as he bit his lip lightly as he sat next to her on the bench. The eighteen year old was William Turner, a now graduated student that once went to LaGuardia. Elizabeth struggled with her words as she attempted to read the males face. She was able to tell he was caring at how soft his eyes looked. "Miss?" He questioned once more as Elizabeth came back into attention.

"Oh, yes… I am fine." She half lied, biting at her lower lip. There was something about William that made her not want him to go. "I just had some thinking to do…" she waved it off as if she was nothing and stood up from her seat.

Will watched with a questioning eye brow but did not make any argue. "Well, please be careful. It's not safe for anyone to be out in New York alone. It can be extremely dangerous, something in which he knew from experience. He had a scar from his left cheek bone to right under his chin. He shook his head at his thought as Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Same to you, mister." She paused as she hadn't gotten his name. "Do you mind… uh… walking me back to the apartment? It seems that you know New York pretty well." Truth was, she wanted to know this man a little more. William nodded as he rose to a stand. He was a going five inches taller than Elizabeth as he gave his arm in a proper position. Giggling, Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his. "Excuse me, sir, but I do not think I received your name." She spoke calmly as they slowly walked. "Oh, my name is William Turner." His smile was innocent as they slowly walked. "Well, Mr. Turner. I'm Elizabeth Swann," she couldn't resist giggling.

Mr. Gibbs taught her not to trust anyone easily in the midst of New York City, but something about this male made her trust him. As they were now acquainted, they talked loosely. Elizabeth told him why she was out for such an early morning run:

"I had to get an ex off of my mind."  
"An ex-boyfriend? Might I ask who broke up with whom?"  
"He broke up with me…" her voice grew soft.  
"Oh." Will could hear the sadness in her voice.  
"Do not worry, Mr. Turner. He was not worth my time."  
"That's different from what I hear most girls say."  
"James Norrington was a disgusting figure."  
"Norrington?" he replied back quickly.  
"Yes… That's who I dated." Her voice was questioning.

Will couldn't help but to laugh. William knew James Norrington before he graduated and he was never fond of that man. Elizabeth had a question look over her face as she tried to figure out why he was laughing. After calming down some, Will spoke again:

"Are you a student at LaGuardia?"  
"Yes. I'm in the dance department."  
"And James was an actor, correct?"  
"Yeah… before he moved."  
"Ah. I was in the art department. I had to paint some of the sets for that stupid brute."  
"You go to LaGuardia? But I've never seen you before."  
"Went there. I graduated and not going to college…" He half shrugged as he smirked. "I could say the same to you, I never saw you with Norrington."  
"Well, I never went into the theatre area much. Only if he was giving me a ride home or he had a production."  
"Calm me rude, but I think its good Norrington dumped you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He was a jerk to anyone who wasn't in theatre. He pretty much hated me."  
"Why would he? You seem like such a nice guy!"  
"I dunno. But that idiot was always over the theatre girls. Made me sick."  
"He… he was?"  
"Yeah. I knew he had a girlfriend, but I figured that one of those girls was his."  
"That bastard…"

They were slowly approaching Elizabeth's apartments and day light was breaking the barrier of the sky.

"Miss Swann, I have a question."  
"Call me Elizabeth, Will."  
"Yes, well, Elizabeth."  
"What is the question you have?"  
"May I… uh… take you to uh… possibly dinner?"  
Elizabeth grinned with a nod. "It's all right with me. What about tonight?"  
"Sounds like a date."

Elizabeth smiled as she gave her newly-found friend a hug before entering the apartment. She was blushing as she jogged up the steps and entered Mr. Gibbs and hers personal apartment. It had been a year since she had dated and that night she had a date with an extremely handsome man that seemed very caring. Now how to explain to Joshamee at the random date she got in the early morning. With a giggle, she headed back into her room but not before catching glance at the clock: 7:00. Falling into her bed, she fell into a sleep once more with a giggle.

Will could hardly believe it. The exgirlfriend to James Norrington had accepted a date from William Turner, the artist with no strong career. He bit his lip as he headed back to his own apartments with his hands hiding in the pockets of his jeans. Will was extremelly excited and it was obvious from how he could not stop smiling nor stop pacing once in his apartment.


	3. Chapter II

**an**: You know the basics. I don't own pirates but I would love to.

Davy Jones, Pintel, and Ragetti appear here. I wanted to have a little fun with them.  
**note**: David Davy. So if I ever type David instead of Davy... you know.

* * *

At ten in the morning, Elizabeth awoke once more with a soft yawn. Her hair once again surrounding her shoulders as she stretched. "Good morning, Elizabeth." A voice came from a door as Mr. Gibbs opened the door to reveal a tray of food in hand. "I got your note this morning, how long were you out?" He questioned as he placed the tray on the bed. "Only an hour and a half… I had a dream about James, so I wanted to get out and let out my emotions…" She shrugged as if it meant nothing as a worried look crossed the elder man's face. "Don't worry, Dad. It's okay." She hugged Mr. Gibbs to make him relax.

He patted her back softly as he sat on the edge of her bed. "While I was out running," she spoke between bites of the pancakes he had made her. "I met this guy," she watched as the hunger over came her. "He went to LaGuardia last year. He was a senior and graduated." She chewed on the pancakes as she spoke with a grin plastered on his face. "He saw me this morning running and he grew worried cause, ya know, it's New York in the early morning." She could tell he was a little worried as she spoke so she spoke rather quickly. "I was a little past LaGuardia and I decided I should return home after I saw sitting just for ten minutes to myself." She finished up the first pancake and paused to drink a little bit of milk supplied by Mr. Gibbs. "The guy ended up coming up to me and just asking what's wrong. I just told him I was having a moment where I just needed to think." She watched her father figure from the corner of her eye. "He warned me that I shouldn't be out in New York alone, especially in the morning… so I asked him to walk me home, for safety reasons."

Mr. Gibbs stood from his seat and gasped. "Elizabeth Marie! Have you gone mad? This man you barely know knows where we live?" He was about to storm out of the room but Elizabeth chased him down. "Dad! You should know me well enough that I don't just trust anyone and not to mention I didn't show him which room was ours! He just walked me to the outside of the building." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed his shoulder. "He went to LaGuardia, and not to mention he knew James." Of course, Will didn't know James for the best. "Please, Dad. Give him a chance… he's a really nice guy. Not to mention," she paused as Mr. Gibbs turned to her. "He asked me out to dinner tonight…" He was able to read his adopted daughter's eyes but frowned. "All right but I want to meet him first. I'm not letting my daughter on a date with some stranger." He pushed on through as Elizabeth giggled back in her room. "Thanks, Daddy!" she called out as she shut her door.

When time rounded to five o'clock as Will prepared inside his own small apartment. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and shook his head, water residing in his hair flicking out. Walking into his room, he opened some drawers before pulling out some jeans and a clean polo. Once fully dressed, his attempt to dry his hair and keep it somewhat tame was futile. With a huff, he brushed it back and tied it back loosely at the hair line of his neck. Will frowned in the mirror slightly before putting on a little cologne. With an approving nod, he opened the door to his apartment to leave. When the cold air hit his face, he grabbed his leather jacket then left quickly.

"Daddy…" Elizabeth called from her room as she attempted to decide what to wear. She switched between jeans and a skirt then between five different shirts. With a reluctant sigh, Mr. Gibbs glanced inside the room. "Yes, dear?" and his eyes automatically caught onto her as she switched between each clothes. "I can't decide what to wear! I want to look nice… seeing as Will saw me in running pants and a tank top this morning." She referred to the discarded clothing outside of her restroom. "Can you help?" She pouted as she still argued between jeans and a skirt. With a heavy sigh, Joshamee picked up the multiple clothing and tried to help figure it out. "How about the skirt and this shirt?" He held up a light pink polo shirt with brown stripes. Elizabeth gave an agreeing nod then kissed Mr. Gibbs on the cheeks. "Thanks, Daddy." She spoke before nearly pushing him out of the door.

Six o'clock turned and William opened the door to the main apartment building. A young woman stood behind the entry way and lifted a questioning eye brown. "How may I help you, son?" she questioned as Will walked forward quietly. "Oh, uh, I'm here to meet Miss… er… Elizabeth Swann." He was a bit shy as the woman, Chloe, laughed. "Miss Swann? Yes. She lives here with her adopted father: second floor room 215." She pointed towards the stairways as Will slowly walked over to them. '_Adopted father?_' he questioned as he walked up the steps slowly. He frowned before he knocked lightly on the white door which read '215'. Both hands shoved deep into his pockets and a smile crossed his lips as the door opened. "May I help you?" Mr. Gibbs questioned from the opened door. Will bit his lip lightly with a deep breath, "I'm here to pick up Elizabeth." He noticed the man's shoulders twitch slightly, figuring this was his daughters date. "Come on in, she's still preparing." Mr. Gibbs decided to take the light road on questioning the date. Will looked around the apartment and grinned as Mr. Gibbs walked towards Elizabeth's room and knocked lightly. "So, young man," He spoke as he walked back towards the younger man. "Mind I ask your name?" Will nodded. "William Turner, sir." Mr. Gibbs nodded softly as he kept the name in mind. For some reason, it struck him familiar. "I am Joshamee Gibbs," He stuck his hand out for Will to shake. William shook it just as his father told him: firm but relaxed. "I am not sure if you know, but Elizabeth and I are not directly related… but I care about the young woman as if she really was my daughter." His voice warning but Elizabeth cut him to a stop with a throat clearing. "Daddy, don't go scaring him away!" She touched Mr. Gibbs shoulder as she smiled towards Will. "You took onto James rather quickly, I'm sure you will like William just the same." Though, she hoped he took to Will more than James. Norrington was a disgusting and cruel man. Joshamee soon waved them off and they made their leave.

Both were in a rather shy mood as they walked in a somewhat silence along the streets of New York. Elizabeth had her arm entwined through Will's and both bit at their lower lip by force of bad habit. Will, shyly, began to the topic. "So, how do you like LaGuardia?" Taken a moment to think, Elizabeth shrugged. "It's quite all right. Not looking forward to senior year." Will frowned a little as he replied "Oh? Might I ask why?" Elizabeth released a sigh into the air, "Because of James…" Will lowered his eyes at her soft reply. "Ah. If I may be bold, but I know another reason you could enjoy it." He couldn't resist what he was going to say. "Why might that be?" Elizabeth questioned as she placed one hand gently onto Will's upper arm. "If you enjoy this first date, then there could easily be possibilities of others…" He felt his shyness over come him. "Yes, I wouldn't mind more depending on this first date…" Elizabeth giggled at the shyness that she could read. "Well, you can enjoy your last year at LaGuardia knowing that I went there." He scratched the back of his neck with a small laugh. "Very good point, Mr. Turner." With that, she kissed his cheek softly. A blush over came Will's cheeks and slightly on his ears.

"Where might we be going, Will?" Elizabeth questioned to calm the blushing William. "It's a bit of a surprise…" he laughed as he noticed the place they were going was close. "Now, my father better not be correct and you are some crazy New Yorker maniac." Elizabeth joked, letting her hand fall from his firm bicep. "Well, Elizabeth, if it makes you feel any better… I'm not originally from New York." He tried to reconcile her with a smile. "Oh? Where are you from then?" She watched her feet as she walked. "I'm from London. My mother left my father and I when I was young…" Will's voice was quiet as he spoke of his history. "I'm sorry to hear that," she attempted to make him feel better but he shook his head. "Don't be. That day, my father and I came to New York. If you're sorry for it… then I might not be here right now." Will was truly some-what sappy.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to giggle as Will caught what he said. His shoulders had a slight twinge as he approached the restaurant. "We're here," he smiled at the large sign that hung above the door. In messy letters it read "Tortuga Hull" Elizabeth glanced unsurely at Will but he led her inside.

It was a rather small restaurant but over all it was extremely peaceful. "My dad and I used to come here all the time once we moved to New York." He explained as Elizabeth was amazed at the small restaurant. "We were close friends with the owners and we ate here at least twice a week." He laughed as a man came over to them. "Turner, that you?" The man spoke as he smirked. "Aye, it's me." Will couldn't help but to roll his eyes as the man spoke in his fake pirate accent. "Yeh 'aven't show'd yer face aroun' 'ere in sometime, me boy!" the older man spoke once more before Elizabeth caught his eye. "Aye, who might this lass be?" Will shook his head with a sigh. "David, this is Elizabeth." He spoke as he placed one hand on Elizabeth's back as he grinned to David. "Turner, 'ow many times must I tell yeh? In 'ere it's Davy." He flicked the boy lightly on the head before turning back to Elizabeth with a grin. "Are yeh two 'ere on a date?" When Will nodded, _Davy_ turned with a whistle and two men came jogging up. "Aye, Captain?" They both spoke in unison. "Get a table cleared for these two, savvy?" He quickly and the two men jogged away once again.

William and Elizabeth soon were seated after the table had been cleared. "It's rather busy today, I'm sorry." Will attempted to apologize, but Elizabeth's grin said different. "Do not worry about it, Will. It's a nice place. Definitely different than other places!" She giggled as she looked through the menu. "My dad and I have been all around New York… I can't believe we've never been here." She placed the menu down as she sought out what she wanted. "David… er… Davy. He's a quirky character, don't you think?" Will asked as he already had decided on what he wanted. Elizabeth smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm going to guess that he's supposed to be the famous Davy Jones?" She had always been interested in the piracy that once ruled the world but never had time to study. "Yeah… he really wants to change his name to it, but his wife isn't letting him."

One of the two men who helped clear the table soon appeared back to take orders. "'Ello poppets." The man spoke along with the fake pirate accent. "Hey, Pintel." He couldn't resist rolling his eyes as they both placed their orders. With a nod, Pintel jogged off and gave the orders. Before their dinner arrived, conversation flowed as if they were old friends playing catch up.

"Will, I have a sort of personal question…" Elizabeth spoke after their dinner arrived. Will lifted his eyes off of the fresh salmon on his place. "Yes?" He bit at his lower lip lightly as Elizabeth's bright eyes matched his dark brown eyes. "I'm just wondering; what do you see in your future?" She finally asked as she stole a piece of the salmon on his plate. "Hey!" He attempted to grab the small bit back, but grabbed for a piece of shrimp from Elizabeth's plate instead. "My future," he finally got back on topic after eating the shrimp. "Well… right now I'm the understudy for a local blacksmith. When at LaGuardia I always had a knack for the hand crafting art stuff. When I found out New York had a blacksmith, I looked into it…" He shrugged as he took a bite from his salmon. "My future, I'm not that sure about…" He sighed softly as he looked down at the plate. "I really want to do something more with my life, but New York is a hell of a city to find a job in."

Elizabeth caught his frown and placed her hand gently on top of his. "Well, what about besides a job? Are you wanting to marry or anything?" She questioned nosily. Will laughed "A curious one, I see." He took another bite from his meal as he picked at the fish a little. "I'm hoping to marry…" he responded honestly, "if I can find that right girl, y'know?" He took another bite as Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I understand what you mean." She moved her hand back to her side of the table and took another piece of shrimp into her mouth.

Pintel appeared back at the table side, holding something into his chest. "Mr. Turner, Captain Jones sent me to give this to yeh." Will lifted an eye brow as Pintel gave the younger man a book. Will frowned slightly and began to flip through the pages when a picture fell out. "What the?" Elizabeth grabbed the picture before Will had a chance and giggled. "What'd David do…?" He questioned in attempt to grab the picture back but Elizabeth pulled away.

"William Turner, you know… you were a mighty cute baby." She giggled as she stood from her seat to escape Will. "What?!" Will jumped up and glared over to David. That man! Elizabeth covered her mouth to suppress her giggles then handed the picture back to Will. "You were extremely cute." Will mouth was open as he stared down at the picture. He shut his mouth and stared at David, who was attempting to ahead. Will's cheeks turned a bright red and fell into a seat. Elizabeth frowned then walked next to Will, handing the picture back. "Oh, cheer up! It's an adorable picture. And seeing you then to you now…" she stopped before continuing, feeling herself blush.

"I… uh… we… er… us… uh… let's go." He finally choked out as he stood once again. Elizabeth placed one had lightly onto Will's shoulder to calm him. Will smiled half-heartedly as they both began to leave. "Mr. Turner and Miss… er…" Davy called after the two before they had completely left the restaurant. Standing behind him was Pintel and the other, Ragetti, both grinning innocently. "G'night, yeh both." All three chimed at once, causing both Will and Elizabeth to look questioningly at each other. With a shrug, they left with a slight laugh. "Those three usually aren't as crazy as they came to be…" he explained as they walked slowly. "Oh, Will, calm down!" Elizabeth couldn't help but to giggle at his nervousness. "It's much better than anything James and I did. That man took me to dull things. He always insisted on movies where we couldn't talk." She frowned as she thought of the past.

"I think David was surprised when I walked in with you…" Will whispered after a momentary silence. "Why would you say that?" Elizabeth questioned in return, lifting an eye brow. He took Elizabeth's hand gently into his own, trying to figure out what to say. "Will?" her voice was a soft whisper in return. "Well, Miss Swann, I haven't had a date since my junior year… I always seem to have trouble in the relationship department." He felt his neck sweat a little, her nervousness obvious to all. Elizabeth entwined her fingers through Will's and looked up at him softly. "You seemed pretty calm throughout our date. It's hard for me to believe that." She felt his hands softly rub against her skin. "If you don't mind me being bold, but you're different than most other girls I have dated. If I had taken them to Tortuga… they would have freaked because they don't like anything besides a romantic date." He lowered his eyes to the ground but Elizabeth's soft touch made him relax. "Will, stop asking if it's all right for you to be so bold. Calm down for me. I will think different of you unless you become your true self!" She smacked his arm lightly with her free hand.

"All right, Miss Swann." He responded with a smile as they walked. "I need to be getting you home, I don't want your father to worry about you… He seems very caring." He lifted his eyes from the ground and onto the path they walked. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, Mr. Gibbs cares about me a lot… He has taken care of me since my father's passing as a freshman…" Her voice grew soft but recovered quickly. "And if we are planning on any other dates, I'm sure he will be happy to know you're willing to return me. He was very suspicious when I told him that I met you in the early morning…" She giggled as Will scratched the back of his neck shyly.

They were soon back at her apartment and they both stood outside of her door for a moment. "I hope I will be able to see you soon, Elizabeth." Will grinned as Elizabeth's hazel eyes shone bright into his. "I surely hope we can soon." Before she turned to make her leave, he grabbed her hand. "If you ever want to stop by and just talk, to let you know, you could stop by Mr. Brown's Blacksmith… that's where I'm currently working." He laughed as Elizabeth nodded and entered her apartment. Will lowered his eyes and grinned innocently as he left. So, the first date hadn't gone completely wrong. 


	4. Chapter III

**an: **Yeah. Don't own POTC. Any unrecognizable characters shall be mine, though. etc.

this chapter is pure fluff, be warned. heh.

* * *

Summer had fallen to an end for Elizabeth Swann and William Turner all too quickly. They had been dating all throughout the time and nothing seemed to separate them. They both knew with the school year beginning that they wouldn't see each other as much as they did during the summer. Did either let it get to them? Of course not! They planned around it in order for them both. William started a second job at Tortuga Hull while still working under Mr. Brown, thinking of quitting blacksmithing as a profession but continuing as a hobby. Elizabeth's schedule included school and dance rehearsals after school on Tuesday's and Thursday's then morning practices on Saturday's. They had Mr. Gibbs' approval of Will picking her up on the not-so busy Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's as long as he assisted her with whatever homework she had.

It was a Thursday school day in November when Will entered through the doors of LaGuardia in a rush. Many eyes turned to him while he rushed towards the main office. He crashed into a young woman who was no more than five years older than him. "William Turner!" The woman gasped and shook Will from his lost trance. "Huh? Wha? Oh! Miss Ana!" He brushed his already dirty jeans as he gave the older woman a soft smile. "What you doin' here, boy? We all thought you were goin' back to London." Miss Ana spoke calmly and looked past the rushed William, eyeing the office assistant.

"Was planning on leaving. That was until I met my perfect match," his eyes and smile seemed brighter as he spoke. His perfect match was the one and only Elizabeth Swann. "That's why I'm here. I really need to get a hold Elizabeth Swann… major emergency! I need to take her to see her father…" He finished quickly to Ana's questioning gaze.

"My god! So you're _that_ Turner she speaks non-stop about! Never connected name and face 'til now!" She gave out a laugh and received a slight smile in return. "Please, Ana, we can speak of the relationship later? There's an emergency and it involves Liz," One hand formed a fist at his side while the other rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The teacher nodded. "William, you know civilians aren't allowed to roam the school," Ana's voice returned to its soft tone. Will shrugged with no care, "I do know, but I _am_ a former students and I will, hopefully, have you as the teacher guide."

Ana frowned and folded her arms across her chest. That bold William Turner. He would never change. "Fine," she finally let out a defeated sigh, "Let me go see what class she is in now." As she did so, Will presented the office attendant his license and old school ID. The attendant was reluctant at first but gave in when Ana appeared at Will's side.

"Mrs. Taylor, tis all right. The boy's with me." She rested a hand on his shoulder and led him from the office. Mrs. Taylor, the attendant, scowled but allowed the young man and the teacher to leave. "You won't be very happy," Ana spoke up in a hushed tone once in the hall, "But, Elizabeth is in Mr. Sparrow's class right now."

Will let out an annoyed sigh and wiped a hand through his loose brown hair. "That man never liked me! I don't even know why!" He sucked in a sharp breath, shutting his eyes in complaint. Jack Sparrow was Will's former French teacher and a very peculiar character. The man barely spoke any French true and hand a drunken swing. Will smirked at his constant memories of showing the teacher off from actually knowing how to speak French. "William, come alon', you said this is an emergency!" The young teacher reminded him and took his arm, dragging him towards the familiar French class.

Inside said French class, group work was being assigned as Mr. Sparrow came to a group of the girls and one male. The four students' eyes all turned up to the teacher, each frowning slightly. "Mademoiselle Swann," the teasing voice of the teacher spoke up "Seein' as I'm assignin' in groups of three," he lifted his hand, revealing three fingers, "You'll be doin' an individual assignment with my assistance," the sly smirk caused Elizabeth Swann to gag from the creepy effect but the fake French accent caused her to laugh.

She only knew one person with a true French accent and it drove her insane at how gorgeous it was. Not to mention said person was a wonderful sight on eyes. Elizabeth found herself grinning at the thoughts of her beloved boyfriend, William Turner. Her shoulders suddenly tensed when the rough hand of Mr. Sparrow's was placed there. "Please, Monsieur, take your hand off," she whispered softly and was relieved when a familiar voice came from the door.

"Monsieur Sparrow, mind I ask you release Mademoiselle Swann's shoulder from your grip, she looks extremely uncomfortable." William's French accent was perfect as he leaned on the door frame, purposely using his French accent to piss off the teacher. Mr. Sparrow turned at the voice and an automatic frown crossed his lips. He did as Will asked, but the frown held firm to his lips and arms moved across his chest. Elizabeth's eyes shone brighter as her Will sent her a soft smile. Before Will had a chance to go on speaking, Sparrow spoke up, "Monsieur Turner, we were all sure you were off to England after graduation. Have a change of mind as usual? Or did you leave and find yourself unsuccessful, _comme d'habitude_?" His frown turned to a smirk with his cold words, testing Will at his own game. "You were always the one with the ever-changing unsettled future," the older male went on and felt Will's harsh eyes on his own. "Actually, _Monsieur_," He mimicked the man's fake French accent, letting a smirk cross his own lips. "Over the summer I found the perfect reason to remain in New York," Will's eyes floated towards Elizabeth, who returned in a bright smile.

The rest of the class followed between the battle of words between teacher and opposite male, some knowing him. The females let out giggles between the ridiculous fighting but the males were proud someone was standing up to the idiotic teacher. "That reason is also why I'm here, now." Will's eyes saddened but came out of the state when Miss Ana pushed past him. "Jack, pass from the office. William boy here is to pick up Miss Swann." Elizabeth's questioning eyes caught Will's sad ones but neither spoke for the time being.

Jack Sparrow let out an annoyed but defeated grunt, flipping his hand to let Elizabeth leave. Ana scowled towards the older man, knowing how he wasn't one to be easily defeated. Elizabeth had to bite her lip to suppress her hidden giggles. She calmed when she realized something was wrong, for the fact Will randomly showed up, but would question once off school property. She quickly tossed her French book into her backpack then went to Will's side. Just to tease the teacher, Will wrapped her into a quick hug before taking her hand and leaving. Jack Sparrow's eyes burned into Will's back as they exited the room. Will smirked proudly after shutting the door behind them.

"Did you have to do that?" Elizabeth questioned in a hush whisper and her boyfriend nodded proudly. "Sparrow doesn't like me, I take those opportune moments to screw with his head," He shrugged it off and received an annoyed slap on the arm. "Damn you, William. He'll hate me even more now!" Elizabeth frowned but let it slip off soon afterwards. If the teacher hates her boyfriend, he might as well hate her along with him.

Within five minutes, Will had signed Elizabeth out from LaGuardia and was both standing outside of Will's white car. "I'll explain the whole reason I showed up once we get into the car and moving," He whispered before placing a soft kiss to his girlfriend's lips. Elizabeth simply nodded and tossed her backpack into the backseat of the small car.

When they were both inside, Elizabeth purposely scooted next to Will and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Will wrapped one arm firmly around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. He bit at his lower lip as he started his car, also trying to figure out what to say first. "Will, what's wrong? Mr. Gibbs didn't tell me you were picking me up today," Elizabeth's voice came softly from his shoulder. "Well, Lizzie, you're being picked up because of Mr. Gibbs..." Will paused to pick his words carefully, hesitant on what to say. "I was at Tortuga today, helping David out… Part-time job, y'know? Well, the next thing I knew, I was getting a call… It was from the emergency hospital."

Will regretted what he was about to speak of. "They told me there was an accent," his voice lowered to a whisper. "Mr. Gibbs was involved in… He's alive but in a critical condition. Mr. Gibbs said he didn't want you to learn while in class, so he told them to call me instead." He shook his head, biting at his lower lip. "That's why I'm picking you up." Will pulled to a stop, connecting eyes with Elizabeth's. He knew it would be hard on her, seeing as she lost her real father the exact same way. Elizabeth's eyes went wide in worry and sadness, her shoulders shaking as she hid the sobs.

Was this truly possible? She had lost her mother by child birth and lost her father in a car accident. Now she was losing her adopted father! Enable to suppress her emotions anymore; she began to cry into Will's shoulder. "Oh, Will, everyone seem to be leaving me! Don't leave me, please…" her voice was muffled into his navy hoodie. "Never leave me, please…" she repeated and clung onto his strong shoulder. "Lizzie, I'm not going anywhere any time soon," He paused, soothing her by rubbing her back. "Back at LaGuardia, I told Sparrow I have a reason to stay in New York. Baby, you're that single reason," He kept his voice soft, keeping her body close to his. "The only way to rid of me is to leave me." Elizabeth couldn't resist the sad smile that appeared across her lips.

She lifted slightly from Will's chest to become eye level with him. "You're too sweet. I don't think I could ever leave you…" The two had only been dating a matter of six months but they were completely serious to their relationships. Will placed his lips to Elizabeth's for a calming kiss. She melted to the feeling that overcame her but eyes opened when Will reluctant pulled away. "Come along, we'll walk the rest of the way."

At the moment, they were currently parked was only a couple of blocks from the hospital. Will knew that walking helped Elizabeth keep calm. Half the walk was spent in a comfortable silence. To many passing eyes, the couple was the perfect match. William had a firm yet comforting grip around Elizabeth's small waist, eyes soft and full of care, and a smile plastered to his lips. Elizabeth was leaning into his tough slightly: one arm was tight around Will's waist, head resting onto his strong shoulder, eyes half shut in pure happiness, and a somber smile on her lips.

Ten minutes of silence was soon broken with Will's deep voice. "Lizzie?" The female in his arms made no response so he went on. "I want to let you know I'll always be there for you," his whisper was soft and caring. "I've gone through this situation before, with my own dad… and I had no mom while growing up," Sadness over came his deep tone, eyes lowering to the concrete below them. "I'll be at your side during the full time." Elizabeth looked up to the distant look glazed over his eyes.

She turned on her heels to get a complete look at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Will. You won't believe what all you mean to me. No one understands me as much as you. I trust you with everything in me and I doubt that will ever change." She paused, resting a hand to Will's cheek. "I've had plenty of boyfriends in the past but you're the only one I can truly be comfortable around."

She paused a moment, shaking her head and letting out a laugh. "All my ex's were jerks and only wanted one thing." While Will listened, his arms wrapped around her waist. Elizabeth took the moment and stepped closer to his warmth. "I remember meeting you for the first time… I was scared at first. The whole random-man-approaching-a-vulnerable-teen situation was a little odd but something tol-"

Her words were cut short by a pair of lips crashing over hers. Elizabeth allowed herself to slip deep into the kiss. Her arms rounded Will's neck while his pulled her closer to him around the waist. Both pairs of eyes fell shut as their lips comforted each other. Elizabeth was first to pull away, biting lightly at her warm lower lips.

"William Turner," she whispered, cheeks heating with a blush. "I.. I lo…" She paused a moment, taking in a sharp breath. "I love you." She barely got her words out, eyes tearing away from Will's deep brown ones. A low chuckle escaped from Will's throat, lips closing near to his girlfriends. "You blush at your emotions, yet you have no clue how I feel in return," His breath hot on her cheek and ear.

Will's arms were still tight around Elizabeth's thin waist, his warm breath causing her to shiver. "How do you feel then?" She questioned in return, eyes not once looking into the male's. A smirk crossed his lips as he laid a kiss onto her ear lobe. "I love you too," He simply stated, cupping her cheek into his hand carefully.

Elizabeth couldn't fight the excited smile or the moment she flung her arms around Will's neck. She feverishly kissed his lips but pulled away with a deep blush. Will let out a quiet chuckle, taking Elizabeth's hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Come along, it seems you have forgotten the reason I picked you up from school," He began walking towards the hospital, tugging his blushing girlfriend along.

* * *

Heh. Slight Jack bashing, I know... but I couldn't resist it. It fit along with my story. I have the next couple chapters written but it just comes to typing them and becoming unlazy. If you wanna make a suggestion or anything, just leave a review. Review for the hell of it, if you want. Little **an **Ana is going to be Anamaria as a teacher, in case you didn't catch that. 


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. But if I did, I'd be rich!

* * *

Hospitals. They always sent shivers down the young girls back. They were too clean and the nurses were too cheerful. Elizabeth nearly hid behind Will's back, his hand squeezing hers calmly. She rested her ahead against the back of Will's shoulder while listened to him argue with the nurse.

"Why can't you bloody understand?! Her adopted father is in the ER!"  
"Yes, sir, I understand but guests are not allowed back there."  
"Bull shit! When my own father was here you let me back there!"  
"Mind I ask who your father was?"  
"William Turner, better known as Bootstrap to all who knew him."  
"Fine man, he was. His death was mourned here."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just let us back there already!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't!"

Will let out an annoyed sigh and led Elizabeth to the waiting room. She couldn't resist at the look that held on Will's face. "You're so adorable when you're angry," she whispered loud enough for him to here while he paced the room. Will's look softened and a smile edged the corner of his lips. "This makes no sense," he finally sat and took her hand in his. "They usually aren't thi-" His words were cut short by a calm voice, "William Turner, Elizabeth Swann," a short, chubby nurse called from the hallway.

The couple lifted from their conversation to turn their attention to the nurse. "Joshamee Gibbs is now in a room if you wish to see him," Elizabeth stood first and Will followed after. While they neared the assigned room, Elizabeth froze in her steps, causing Will to nearly crash into her. He took her hand into his own with a questioning eye brow raised. "What's wrong, love?" He questioned softly. Elizabeth bit back her tears and shook her head. Will placed a soft kiss to her cheek then wrapped an arm of comfort around her waist. "Come along, I promise I'll be right here." With Will's words, Elizabeth barely nodded her head.

The short nurse picked up the clipboard of Joshamee Gibbs and cleared her throat. "Miss Swann, Mr. Turner, Mr. Gibbs isn't in the best of shapes but we cleaned him up and wrapped his wounds. We're lucky that he's doing as well as is. His accident was horribly! Luckily, he survived with a broken leg, shoulder, and wrist… his ribs were shattered, sadly." The nurse lowered her eyes to the ground. "He faced a concussion and came to right before he went into surgery." Elizabeth's eyes lifted at the mention of surgery. "Miss, he had his ankle bone break the skin and his ribs needed major repair." The nurse responded to Elizabeth's look. Will squeezed Elizabeth's waist then nodded a thank you to the nurse. "We will see him now," his voice shook slightly.

Elizabeth was first to enter the small room. Her stomach was churning once her eyes fell onto Mr. Gibbs. Elizabeth choked back a sob, knees buckling beneath her. Her hand shot to her mouth while she sat inside the room, staring at the mixtures of wires. Her boxy relaxed as it was someone scooped her into firm arms. "Elizabeth, he's on life support," Will was reluctant to speak but he knew he needed to. Elizabeth, once on the ground, slid to the side of the bed. She bit her lip as her eyes connected everything together. A shiver crossed her body when she lifted Mr. Gibbs cold hand into hers. The world was so cruel to her! She lost both of her parents and she was now losing her adopted father. Elizabeth hid her face into Will's chest before the tears threatened to spill.

"Elizabeth," a weak voice croaked from the bed. The female turned quickly to see the elderly man moving slowly. "Don't move, daddy," Elizabeth returned in a hush whisper. Her hand lifted Mr. Gibbs hand into her own once more, biting back the tears. "My dear, do not cry," his voice was raspy, tears stinging his own eyes. Elizabeth nodded as she sucked in a sharp breath. Will rested a hand onto her shoulder, eyes relaxing between the duo of father and daughter. It was as if there was no sign of being related only by adoption. Mr. Gibbs turned his eyes towards the couple and let a smile slip to his lips. "William, I have a requ-" The older man's words were cut short by a rough cough wracking his body. Mr. Gibbs shut his eyes as he calmed down with deep breaths.

"Care for Lizzie. Let her stay with you… I don't want her-" another rough cough was let out, "her to stay in my apartment with no one there." The older man finally got out. Will's eyes were soft as he nodded. "Yes, sir, I'll care for her." Mr. Gibbs grinned slightly then spoke up once more. "You're the only boyfriend of Liz's I truly like," another cough was let into the air and Mr. Gibbs clutched his chest. Everyone could tell the end was coming soon for the fifty-five year old. "You respect and care for her. It best remain that way," Elizabeth's eyes watered with tears and Will lightly squeezed her shoulder beneath his hand. "'Lizabeth, finish high school… make somethin' of your life," Mr. Gibbs breathing grew rough. Will immediately tore from the room frantically, in search of help.

"No…" Elizabeth whispered as the machine began to ease to a flat line. A nurse rushed in with Will right at her heels and she quickly went to Mr. Gibbs side, moving to find a way to pick up his heart beat. "Liz, don't cry for me," the elder man fought to speak before he accepted death. "You're a special girl who has someone-" he paused as his breathing lagged, "someone who loves you. Stay with him, I know how happy he makes you." His breathing became slower and Elizabeth took his hand into her own. "I love you, Daddy…" Her whisper was toned out by the steady buzz from the flat line.

The tears she was forcefully fighting back finally escaped. Mr. Joshamee Gibbs, Elizabeth's closest relative, was now dead. Will just stood back, fighting back his own tears. The woman he loved seemed broken as she desperately clung to the dead man's arm. The nurse silently unplugged the machines before leaving the two to mourn. Elizabeth's sobs were finally released as Will wrapped his arms around her small figure.

Doctors and nurses came in and out, preparing to remove the deceased body. "Mr. Turner," a voice brought the couple away from their state of calming each other. Will shifted his head on Elizabeth's shoulder, catching eyes of a doctor. "We need the two of you to leave," the doctor's voice was soft. "It will be best for you both to get him, I am sure this has been a hard day for you both." Will nodded and stood to his full height, allowing Elizabeth a little time with the now-deceased man.

Elizabeth brushed the thin hair off the old man's forehead, placing a soft kiss there. She slid her hand down his arm and momentarily took his cold hand into her own. After a minute, she took in a sharp breath then turned to Will and the doctor. Her whole body was numb as she slid her hand into Will's and left the room. Her usually bright hazel eyes were covered by an obvious sad haze as she bit her lower lip, barely containing her shocked emotions. Will wrapped a strong arm around her slender waist, his dark eyes lowering to the tile floor.

The walk from the hospital to Will's car was carried in a sad silence. Neither knew what to say so they decide to walk just as they were: hands linked together, one of Will's arms around Elizabeth's waist, and her head resting on his shoulder. Before the male opened the door for his girlfriend, he lightly pressed her against the door. "Are you all right?" He questioned in a hush tone. Elizabeth's reply was a mere nod, sad eyes connected to Will's. Her boyfriend sighed and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'll take you out to eat before we prepare to move you into my place, okay?" Will allowed a smile to slid to his lips before opening the door. Elizabeth slid into the car and watched her boyfriend round the front and get in on his own side. They returned to a former position: Elizabeth's head resting on Will's shoulder, her legs curled to the side, one arm wrapped around his waist and his arm wrapped tightly around Elizabeth's slender waist.

"Will?" Elizabeth let out a soft whisper in her comfortable position. "Yeah, love?" Will's reply caused a small smile to cross Elizabeth's lips. "Why are you so damn wonderful?" She finally spoke up and earned a chuckle and a squeeze to the side in reply. "What do you mean?" Will finally replied with words. Elizabeth sighed and tapped her fingers against Will's knee. "You're so different than every guy that I have dated," when she noticed Will's lifted eyebrow, she went on. "You put up with me but you respect my opinion, you got along with Mr. Gibbs, and now you're letting me live with you!" Her only return from him was a cocky smirk.

The rest of the drive to Tortuga was silent, minus the soft music of Mozart playing from Will's CD player. Elizabeth loved to tease him of his music choice but she also loved listening to the relaxing orchestral notes. Once Will's car came to a stop, the young female made no intentions on moving. Will grinned down to his love before sliding from her grip. "Come on, dear, we might want to eat in order to get you moved in before nightfall." Elizabeth pouted before following Will from the car.

"Youn' William an' my lovely Miss Swann! 'Ere for 'nother date?" Davy's voice carried from the back of the restaurant. Elizabeth giggled softly while Will attempted to cover his blushing face. "Oh, David, don't taunt my dear William!" Elizabeth called back, causing Will's cheeks to heat even more. "Oi! Miss Swann! Tis Davy! Not David!" The older man came from the kitchen area with a bright smirk. When he noticed Will's blush, he slapped the boy's back. "Me boy, calm down," Will forced an obviously fake smile and led Elizabeth to a back table. "Boy! Yeh actin' like yeh own this place!" Davy followed his favorite couple, teasing them as they walked. "I might not own it, but I do work here," Will replied simply before both he and Elizabeth sat.

Davy teased William all throughout the couple's dinner, insisting on telling embarrassing stories of the younger boy. When Will finally got the older man to leave, another interruption came up. "Elizabeth Swann! Is that really you?" The couple, who sat on the same side of the booth due to Davy's continuous talking, both turned to the voice. Elizabeth's hand grasped Will's knee, eyes wide at the familiar voice. "Ja- James…" Her voice came out a mere whisper. Will cocked an eye brow and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. The taller male slid into the opposite side of the booth, eyes glaring daggers at Will. "James Norrington," Will spoke with no care. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," Will had to bite his tongue to control his anger.

Elizabeth broke between the two before a fight occurred. "James, what are you doing back in New York?" Elizabeth tried her best to remain calm but was failing. James shrugged before replying, "Many reasons. One being you," he sent the female a sweet smile but received a cold look in return. "I missed you so I came back." Will listened to the false words and had to bite back what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry; James, but I do not feel the same in return. I'm happy with how my life turned after you left." Elizabeth rested a hand on Will's chest and gave him a bright smile.

"With William 'I-have-no-life' Turn-" James words were cut off by a hand slamming on the table. He turned his eyes to see the restaurant owner standing towards the couple. "I don' recommen' speakin' like that about young Mr. Turner. The boy is me mate, and I love 'em as if he was me son. Not to mention this lovely lass o' 'is has come close to me heart," Davy spoke proudly of his favorite couple. "Not to mention I can kick yer sorry arse out o' here," Elizabeth gave Davy a proud smile that turned to a smirk when she faced James. The light brown haired man frowned and left, giving all three a cold glare. "Thank you, Davy," Elizabeth spoke happily as her eyes followed the fleeting James Norrington.

Will let out a chuckle as he took notice to James turning around one last time for a glare but ended crashing into a random customer. "Definitely, Davy, the bastard is probably going to be after me seeing as I 'stole' his girl," He rolled his eyes after he spoke. Like hell he stole Elizabeth, he clearly remembered her cursing Norrington on the first day they met. Elizabeth swatted his chest with one hand and rolled her own eyes. "Yes, you stole me. Everyone in Tortuga knows this, aye?" She picked up a fake pirate accent. "Since yeh are this pirate at heart, yeh stole the nasty commodore's love where she fell in love with yeh, aye?" Davy howled in laughter and Will followed after, nodding madly. "Aye, love, yeh caught me! To the gallows with one William Jonathon Turner!" He lifted his hands as if he would be arrested and Elizabeth and Davy each took one of his wrists. "To the gallows?" Elizabeth questioned Davy, a smirk taking her beautiful features. "To the gallows." The owner nodded and both led William through the kitchen and out the back door, all laughing loudly from their little jokes.

* * *

**a/n: **All right, I was reading Williz's _London Calling_ and realized somethings I have in my story is similar to hers. Ubber sorry, love. heh. I've had this chapter written up for a couple months now and just never finished it. So, I decided to today. I have a few chapters written but just finding the opportunity to type them without having someone read over my shoulder is rough. Anyway, enjoy. Read & Review, make suggestions... etc. Little fyi, James won't always be a bad guy. I'm going to make him become nicer... just later on.

Like how he was in AWE... Had a complete switch and all of a sudden noticed what side he needed to be on, yeah? 


	6. AUTHOR NOTE!

Hrmph. To put it simply, I don't see much happening with this…

I had a few chapters made up, but reading through them, I disliked them. Don't know why plus, I didn't see very much going on that far. It's not really writer's block it's more I can't create ideas anymore. I might create a modern pirates because I have a better at catching the personalities through modern. So, hopefully, I'll have something new up. I've been having my mum's laptop over the summer at nights so I'll probably be writing whatever I can come up. I know boarding schools have been popping up recently and I might do college life. Something a little different, y'know? I might do it where it's based in the college and they go to classes and so forth.

Most modern fanfic's I've read showed the beginning of the relationship and developing on, but I don't want to do that. I'm going to make their relationship already develop for a year or so and possibly do slight flashbacks. Dunno. I'll create more when I get there.


End file.
